heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze Carson Vol 1 1
Locations: * Texas ** Red Dog Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Blood Branded Double-Cross | Synopsis2 = Blaze Carson spots young Johnny Butler riding into town with an very well raised horse and asks if the boy is participating in the horse race happening that day. Johnny explains that his father died last spring and now that he is the man of the house, he has come to sell the horse, named Midnight, to provide for his family. Sorry to hear this, Blaze takes the boy out for something to eat. Midnight is tied up outside and is spotted by gambler Ace Cassell and gunman Snip Marra who note what great shape the horse is in. Ace wishes to get his hands on the horse so he can use it in the horse race. When Johnny returns to his horse, Ace approaches him and offers to buy it from him. However, when Midnight starts acting up in front of Ace, Johnny refuses to sell the horse to him having decided to enter the race. Ace then tries to beat the boy but is stopped by Blaze Carson who fights him off. Johnny then stables Midnight for the evening hoping that he will do well in the race that night. That evening, Blaze spots Ace going around placing bets that his horse can beat the others and finds this confidence very suspicious. Johnny soon learns that his prize horse has been stolen and when they confront Ace about his horse, they find that it is a white calico instead of a black stallion. However, when they see the horse, Blaze notes how the horse is acting friendly toward Johnny. When Johnny tries to tell Blaze that it is his horse, painted white, Blaze shushes him and decides to let things go. Blaze explains to Johnny a way they can prove that Ace stole his horse and win the race. Convincing Mr. Sorrel to let Johnny ride his horse, Johnny enters the race under instructions from Blaze. When the race is off, Johnny pushes the horse to keep up with Ace's "calico" and when Johnny calls out Midnight's name and orders her to stop, the white horse suddenly grinds to the halt throwing the rider off, and allowing Johnny to get ahead and win the race. Blaze then reveals that Ace painted the horse white, and when Ace tries to draw on the sheriff, Blaze shoots him in the arm. With Johnny the winner, he gets his horse back and washed the paint off and returns home with the prize money for his family. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Blaze Carson Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Ace Cassell Other Characters: * Locations: * Texas ** Red Dog Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Trouble Comes A-Callin' | Synopsis3 = Tex Taylor rides out to visit his old friend Windy Wilson a gold prospector who has not had much luck striking it rich. He crosses path with Windy along the trail and learns that Windy has been forced off his property by a man named Haggerty and his gang, claiming that they actually own the property. Tex decides to help Windy settle the dispute. However when he tries the main trail one of Haggerty's men opens fire, telling Tex that he is trespassing. Tex takes an alternate route along the edge of the canyon around the property. He sneaks up close and overhears Haggerty arranging a deal to sell the property to a railroad company that seeks to put a tunnel through the land. Tex is spotted and knocked out, and the deal is finalized and the man from the railroad company tells Haggerty that he will be back with the money and papers the following day. Haggerty and his men then force Tex to climb into the bucket of a well where they will lower him to die. However, as they do so Tex whistles for his horse Fury who charges at the men, knocking Haggerty's man into the well. Tex then mounts his steed and opens fire on the gang, gunning them all down. When Haggarty tries to shoot Tex in the back, Windy arrives to save the day and guns the land thief as well. When the man from the railroad returns the next day he is glad to be doing business with Windy, the proper owner of the property. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Tex Taylor Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Haggerty Other Characters: * Fury Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Powdersmoke Showdown | Synopsis4 = It's a quiet day in Blaze Carson's town, but he is awoken from his afternoon siesta by Miz Cribble who reports a kidnapping. When Blaze asks who was kidnapped, he is dumbfounded to learn that the it is Miz Cribble's prize hog Percy who has been captured. Despite the unusual nature of the crime, Blaze goes out to Cribble's home to assess the damage done to her pig pen. When he begins searching for the pig, the locals laugh at him for being delegated to such apparently menial work. Blaze sticks to his job and goes searching out in the range. When a bullet is shot at him, Blaze soon finds himself matching gunfire with an unseen assailant. Blaze manages to figure out his location and gets the drop on him, easily knocking him out. When he brings the man in, he is surprised to find that he caught Alonzo Miles, a wanted criminal with a $500 reward for his arrest. Later he calls in Miz Cribble and explains that Alonzo stole Percy for food while on the lamb from the law. Cribble in thanks for catching the thief invites him home for a nice pork dinner. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Blaze Carson Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Alonzo Miles Other Characters: * Locations: * Texas ** Red Dog Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Fight, Lawman, Or Crawl! | Synopsis5 = As Blaze Carson gets ready for another day of keeping the law in town, one of the locals remarks that his tin star is what makes him different from other folk. Suddenly, a young boy bursts into the office and informs Blaze that "Murderin'" Lynn Hobbe is robbing a coach. Blaze rushes off to where the robbery is taking place. Recalling how the local cowpokes said he was no good without his badge, Blaze decides to see how good he can do with out it and takes it off, placing it in his shirt pocket. He then confronts the robbers and demands that they stand down. Hobbe shoots Blaze in the chest and the sheriff seemingly falls over dead. However he gets up giving Lynn a good fright. This gives Blaze the edge and he is able to defeat the stage robbers and bring them back into town on the stage coach. When one of the locals remarks that he was able to do it without his sheriff's star, Blaze disagrees, taking his star out of his shirt pocket and showing that the star stopped the slug shot at him from being fatal. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Blaze Carson Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * "Murderin'" Lynn Hobb Other Characters: * Locations: * Texas ** Red Dog Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Blaze Carson appeared in previous stories, simply named "The Sheriff" in . This is the first time he's actually given a name. * This issue also features a one page feature showing off Blaze Carson's gun collection. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}